Entre sábanas blancas
by Segreta
Summary: Su historia de amor ya no podría continuar, pero no tenía por qué tener un final. Porque hay cosas especiales, perfectas que, pese a no ser eternas, duran toda una vida.


_Bueno, pues aquí vengo con otro fic, cuyo único tema era Bill&Fleur. Así de simple, diréis. Pues no, porque al parecer soy una masoca y, en lugar de seguir con mi idea de cómo se conocieron y enamoraron, he acabado haciendo... Esto. No me juzguéis._

_**Disclaimer:** Fleur, Bill y sus preciosos retoños son todos de Jotaká. Las tonterías que encontréis por aquí sí que son made in Segreta._

_**{Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".}**_

* * *

Unos nudillos golpearon la puerta de madera dos únicas veces, antes de que ésta se abriese silenciosamente y a medias, lo justo para que la cabeza de una bruja de mediana edad y cabellera dorada, ahora corta, se asomase. La habitación, bastante amplia, tenía un cierto toque extraño, impersonal, como si hubiese sido el santuario de alguien muchos años atrás, y ahora sólo se utilizase para acoger a invitados ocasionales. Y así era. Un hombre con una todavía intensa y abundante mata de pelo roja se encontraba sentado en el suelo, sobre una alfombra circular, de espaldas a la puerta. Parecía que no le importaba que se le arrugase el impecable traje de tres piezas gris oscuro que portaba.

-Louis- le llamó su hermana, sin levantar mucho la voz-. Dom acaba de llegar.

Esto hizo que el hombre se girase y dibujase una apenas imperceptible sonrisa en su perfectamente afeitado rostro impregnado de pecas.

-Ahora mismo voy.

Y se incorporó, siguiendo a Victorie, aflojándose el nudo de la corbata y abandonando el que había sido su cuarto muchos años atrás.

* * *

El dormitorio principal de El Refugio pocas veces había tenido mejor aspecto. Los amplios ventanales estaban abiertos, sin ninguna cortina que pudiese impedir a nadie disfrutar de las vistas que proporcionaba la habitación de la playa y el profundo azul de las aguas del océano. Una pequeña brisa con olor a sal se colaba en el dormitorio, y jugueteaba con los pelirrojos mechones de Dominique, la más cercana a las ventanas.

La escena, sin embargo, tenía un toque melancólico. Los tres hermanos rodeaban de pie uno de los lados de la cama de matrimonio que presidía la habitación, mientras un anciano con los cabellos ligeramente largos, sentado en una silla, cogía de la mano a una mujer, pequeña y arropada con sábanas blancas hasta el pecho, pero que todavía mantenía una belleza extraña, sobrenatural y enigmática. Una belleza que la había caracterizado a lo largo de toda su vida.

-¿Cómo están los niños?-pese a lo débil que se encontraba, la anciana de cabellos plateados observó a sus hijos con los ojos llenos de amor, preguntando con apenas un hilo de voz.

-Están todos con Teddy- le explicó la mayor de los tres con voz dulce-. Dom acaba de llevarle a los trillizos por unas horas.

-Se han juntado todos- sonrió la aludida-, y me han hecho esperar para que pudiesen utilizar los ahorros de los nueve para comprarte esto- Dominique se acercó un poco más a la cama, para que dentro del campo de visión de la francesa entrase un gran ramo de margaritas, todas blancas-. Me han pedido que te diga que… te quieren mucho- por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo evitar que se le rompiese un poco la voz.

Porque no había duda alguna: Fleur Weasley, antes Delacour, se estaba muriendo.

La francesa cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, reuniendo fuerzas para sonreír y responder-. Decidles que son _pgeciosas_. Las _magagitas siempge_ han sido- tuvo que detenerse unos segundos para respirar y continuar- mis_ favogitas_-. Eso era cierto: entre los miles de especímenes que había en el mundo, Fleur sentía devoción por las más sencillas y abundantes flores de todas. Quizá por ello, por su simpleza, por su pureza.

Un breve ataque de tos contrajo los pulmones de la anciana, mientras sus hijos, consternados, le observaban sin saber bien qué hacer. Porque no podían hacer nada, los medimagos habían sido bien claros al respecto: hay límites que la magia no puede sobrepasar. Y al abrir los ojos de nuevo, como toda madre podía intuir, Fleur comprendió la impotencia que sentían sus niños. Con otra sonrisa, cargada de comprensión, soltó la mano de su marido, para golpear el colchón con unas palmadas, indicando a sus hijos que se sentasen junto a ella, sobre la cama. No pudo evitar respirar profundamente, viendo las caritas ansiosas de los que siempre serían sus pequeños.

-_Quiego_ que escuchéis con atención- empezó, mirándoles fijamente uno a uno- lo que os voy a _decig_._ Pogque_ es muy simple: estoy _tgemendamente ogullosa_ de _vosotgos_. Si alguien me hubiese dicho que_ llegaguía_ a_ admigag_ a mis _pgopios_ hijos hace años, tal vez no le _habgía cgeído_. Pego _migadme ahoga_: _godeada_ de _tges bgujos_ inteligentes,_ íntegos_ y _enogmemente_ especiales- Vic con sus criaturas mágicas, Dominique con sus asuntos del Ministerio, Louie inventando los más inverosímiles objetos mágicos-. Si tengo que _agadeceg_ algo en esta vida, es_ habeg_ conocido a _vuestgo padge_, y _pog_ ende, a _vosotgos_- levantó la mano, acariciando los rostros pecosos de sus hijos-. _Mes quatre amours_…- tras decir esto, un nuevo ataque de tos se abrió paso de entre sus labios, por lo que su marido, con todo el cuidado y la ternura del mundo, se incorporó y, acercándole un vaso de agua a los labios, le inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para que pudiese beber cómodamente y los espasmos desapareciesen.

Dominique supo que era el momento de abandonar la sala y, como leyéndole el pensamiento, su padre, que había permanecido en silencio durante todo el tiempo, despegó los labios y, con voz algo ronca, les pidió:

-Chicos, si nos dejáis un momento a solas a vuestra madre y a mí…

Louie asintió con la cabeza, mientras apretaba por la que él sabía que sería la última vez la mano de su madre. Le besó la frente con infinita ternura, mientras despejaba de ella un mechón plateado todos pudieron escuchar el aparentemente imperceptible "te quiero" que escapó de sus labios, apenas un suspiro. Dominique le imitó, besándole la mejilla, mientras le murmuraba lo muchísimo que le admiraba. Victorie Weasley fue la última en abandonar la cama, mientras en su mente se agolpaban imágenes, cientos de imágenes provenientes de su pasado, que le recordaban momentos maravillosos que había pasado sobre ese colchón. Guerras de almohadas, o aquella vez que decidieron que aquél era un barco pirata, y que el suelo de parqué era en realidad el océano, infestado de tiburones. O las miles de veces que, por miedo a las tormentas, los tres hermanos habían terminado por colarse entre las sábanas de la pareja, buscando una protección que no encontraban en su propio cuarto. Recuerdos de aquella época algo olvidada, en la que todavía llevaba el pelo largo, soñaba con ir a Hogwarts, y era inconsciente de la de cosas que le podía arrancar el paso del tiempo.

-Te echaré de menos. Hasta siempre, mamá- susurró, mientras depositaba un último beso sobre la nívea piel de su madre. Los tres hijos del mayor de los Weasley abandonaron la habitación silenciosamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, eso sí, echando un último vistazo a la habitación, despidiéndose para siempre de su niñez.

* * *

Pasaron los minutos, mientras Bill seguía sentado junto a Fleur, estático, observándola respirar. Su pecho se levantaba una y otra vez, relativamente acompasado, debajo de las limpias sábanas blancas. Pero en ese momento, su esposa se revolvió, inquieta, abriendo los ojos y buscando al amor de su vida con la mirada. Éste se inclinó hacia ella, ansioso.

-Fleur, cariño… ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Más agua quizá?

La mujer negó con la cabeza, hundida en la almohada- Sólo- empezó con dificultad- _quegía sabeg_… si estabas aquí.

-No te preocupes- susurró él, cogiéndole de la mano-, no me pienso ir a ningún lado. Estoy aquí, ahora y siempre.

La respuesta del hombre aparentemente calmó a Fleur aunque, sin embargo, miró a su marido con cierta urgencia, como si supiese algo que él desconocía por el momento- Bill… _abgázame_.

Su petición no tardó en ser cumplida y William Weasley, con todavía cierta agilidad, gracias primordialmente a haber pasado toda su etapa adulta rompiendo maldiciones a lo largo del globo, se dejó caer al otro lado de la cama, lo más cerca posible de la que él creía la mujer más bella sobre la faz de la tierra, deslizando cuidadosamente su antebrazo por debajo de su cintura, rodeándola entre sus brazos. Medio palmo separaba sus rostros, enfrentados cara a cara, cada uno con el amago de una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Y ahí se quedaron, mirándose a los ojos fijamente, esos ojos ajenos que habían aprendido a conocer de memoria en su juventud. El azul cerúleo de Fleur, y el dotado de vetas verdosas de Bill. Las largas pestañas, y las cejas pelirrojas. Una pequeña peca en el párpado izquierdo, y una cicatriz pequeña en el rabillo del diestro.

Fue Bill el que rompió el silencio:

-He tenido la suerte de, no sólo conocer al amor de mi vida sino, además, de ser correspondido, Fleur Weasley- sonrió, contagiando a la mujer que todavía estrechaba contra sí bajo esas sábanas blancas-. No sólo me enamoré de ti muchos años atrás, sino que lo sigo haciendo día a día, cada vez que me levanto. Lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza es "Bill, ¿estás enamorado de la preciosidad que descansa a tu lado?". Y, ¿sabes?, ni desde la primera vez que me lo pregunté hasta ahora, la respuesta ha sido distinta a "sí"- depositó un brevísimo beso, apenas un roce, sobre los labios de su amada-. Te quiero, Fleur. Más que nada en este mundo.

La francesa levantó sus comisuras ante tal declaración, mientras colocaba su mano derecha sobre la mejilla del pelirrojo, acariciándole el pómulo con el índice. No hacía falta más, ya estaba todo dicho.

Un fuerte agotamiento recorrió todo su cuerpo, haciéndole cerrar los ojos, cansada del simple hecho de respirar-. Cuéntame una _histogia_, _mon amour_- le pidió, respirando el agradable y familiar aroma del inglés-. Algo bonito. _Paga dogmig_.

Pese a que tenía los ojos cerrados, Fleur podría haber jurado que había _oído_ una sonrisa.

-Está bien- susurró Bill-. Te voy a contar la historia de amor más bonita que se haya contado jamás. De esas que dejan a Romeo y Julieta sin apenas importancia- ronroneó-. Los protagonistas son un joven intrépido, rompedor de maldiciones, que enamoraba a todas las chicas con su pendiente de diente de dragón, y una bruja francesa, la más bella que el chico había visto nunca, pero lo más importante: era valiente y tremendamente inteligente, la mejor de su promoción. Pues verás, esta bruja, pese a lo inteligente que era, tenía ciertos problemas para aprender la lengua de la reina, especialmente por su manía de transformar todas las erres en ges. Y ahí es donde aparece nuestro protagonista, que…

La voz grave del pelirrojo y su cálido cuerpo acunaron a la francesa con su historia, narrándole cómo la pareja tenía un par de dificultades al principio, pero supo sobrellevarlas con cabezonería y amor. Cómo el héroe sufrió el ataque de un hombre lobo, cosa que no impidió el enlace de ambos. Cómo lucharon en la guerra, cómo nacieron sus tres maravillosos hijos… Todo ello plagado de pequeñas historias paralelas, recuerdos, y sueños compartidos. Bill jamás supo qué punto de la historia dejó de escuchar Fleur antes de caer dormida.

* * *

Los encontraron ocho horas más tarde, cuando anochecía, y un sol sangrante caía lentamente sobre el mar, llenándolo todo de los más bellos colores. Él había acabado por caer rendido al sueño, después de pasar cerca de tres días sin echar una cabezada. Ella jamás despertó de nuevo de entre sus brazos. Cerró los ojos, abrazada por su ser amado, su otra mitad, y había abandonado el mundo en silencio, escuchando la más bella historia de amor jamás contada, la suya propia.

Él simplemente depositó un último beso en su mejilla, incorporándose y acompañando a sus hijos, convencido de que, pese a que aquella historia ya no podría continuar, no tenía por qué tener un final. Al fin y al cabo, nada es eterno, pero algo especial, como su amor, podía durar toda una vida.

* * *

_Me da bastante pena que no me dé tiempo para revisarlo, pero el daño ya está hecho (?). La verdad es que toda pareja, nos guste o no, tiene un final, y este es el mío. La verdad es que los considero afortunados, puesto que en ellos sí que se cumplió eso de "hasta que la muerte nos sopare". En fin, que me voy por las ramas._

_¿Qué opináis? ¿Lo odiáis o por lo menos no os ha parecido vomitivo del todo? ¿Demasiado ñoño? Ya me contáis en los** reviews**, ¿eh?, que son el alimento del escritor, aunque terminen las cosas en el último momento como yo ;)._


End file.
